


Sherlock: III

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: III

It's the airport in Portland, Oregon, USA this time. I'm camped out just past the TSA checkpoint, sipping my second giant cup of mediocre coffee and studying the notes I've spread over the shiny metal of the rickety table outside what has got to be the third Starbucks I've seen since the cab dropped me off here. My flight doesn't leave for another 8 hours and my mark wouldn't arrive for 6, but an airport is one of the few public places where one can stay for 14 hours and not draw notice. There are certainly more comfortable places in the terminal – one restaurant I passed had a large fireplace and armchairs that were sure to be more conducive to brainwork than the aluminum travesty I was perched on at the moment – but this cafe was perfectly situated at the nexus of all inbound and outbound travelers. All departures funneled through the security lines in front of me, and all arrivals passed by on their way to the baggage claim. 

So here I sit, bathed in the same grey light that had signaled a storm on the banks of the Seine, alternating between studying my notes and studying the arrivals. Every now and then I pick out someone suspicious and watch as the TSA waves them through with a smile. Each time I scoff and turn to my left, only to have my derision dry on my tongue when I saw only empty space.

Someday soon, I tell myself. Someday soon I will remember.


End file.
